LOVE OR LIKE?
by Trapyuri
Summary: What will happen when the hyper girl confess to the easy flustered girl?


Narrator:Hi guys! Its me,Yuri! Today I'm gonna write about Slow Start anime!

Tama:Hi Yuri! So, who are you going to write about?

Narrator:Of course I'm gonna write about Hana-Chan.

Hana:E-Eh! M-M-Me?

Narrator:Yes and also...hehehe.

Tama: Why do you giggle like that?

Narrator: You'll see and Hana-Chan, good luck!

Hana:A-Ah. Yes!...I got a bad felling about this.

Hana is staring at the sky while she is sitting at her desk. She had lost in thought when suddenly she felt someone is patting her shoulder.

Eiko:What are you thinking, Hana?

Hana: Oh, Eiko-chan. Nothing,just a day dream.

Eiko:So that's it, I thought that you mad with someone.

Hana: E-Eh. N-No, I'm not mad.

Tama:What are you guys talking about?

Out of nowhere, Tama pop out and with her is Kamuri.

Eiko: Nothing,Basically.

Tama:Oh. So I want to ask you guys something.

Hana:What is it, Tama-chan.

Tama:Do you guys love someone?

Eiko Kamuri:Yes,we do.

Hana:Eh. R-Really?!

Kamuri:I love someone.

Eiko:So do I, but is it a shocking thing, Hana?

Hana:Eh,n-no, I'm just surprised.

Hana pause for a while then Tama grab her hand and ask again.

Tama:How about you, Hana-chan?

Hana:I-I...

Hana is blushing really hard both because of the questions and because Tama has grab her hand.

Hana:I,think I do...

Kamuri Eiko Tama:EEEHHH!!

Hana:W-What is it you guys?

Eiko: You have someone you love, Hana?!

Tama:Who is it?! Tell us!

Kamuri:Is it Shion-chan?

Hana:O-Of course not Shion-chan, it's a secret.

Eiko:Oh that's right, it's a secret right Tama? Tama?

Tama stares at Hana with a shock look. She still can't believe what she just heard.

Hana:What is it, Tama-chan?

Tama: H-Hana-chan come with me for a moment!

Hana:E-Eh! W-Wait, Tama-chan!

Don't even give a chance to Hana to complete her sentence. she drag Hana out of the class leaving Kamuri and Eiko.

Kamuri:So fast.

Eiko:Do you think she gonna tell Hana the truth?

Kamuri: I think so.

Eiko:Hope it turn out alright.

Kamuri:I hope too.

Both of them laugh after watching Tama action.

Tama has drag Hana to the school roof. She see that there's only her Tama and her there.

Hana:W-Why do you drag me here, Tama-chan?

Tama:who?

Hana:Eh?

Tama:Who is the one that you love?

She notices that Tama face is really red with blushing. It's a rare sight for her.

Hana: I-Its a secret.

Tama:Hana.

Hana:What is it?

Tama:Do you know that I also love someone?

Hana is really shocked with the thing that Tama just said."So she has someone in mind, huh? So I think I don't even have a chance now" she thinks.

Hana:Who is it?

Tama:You.

Hana:Huh?

Tama:I love you,Hana-chan.

Hana was really shocked and she stand still like a statue after hearing Tama confession.

Hana:Y-You L-Love me?

Tama:Yes I love you at the first time we meet.

Hana:O-Oh so you love me, huh.

Tama:So what's your answer.

Tama clearly on the verge of crying but she stopped with Hana sudden hug.

Tama:H-Hana-chan.

Hana: Don't cry Tama-chan.

Tama: I'm not crying*sob*sob*

Hana:You want to know who I'm in love with?

Tama:W-Who is i-mmhmm!

And someting shocking happen. Hana kiss Tama out of nowhere. Tama is shock with the sudden kiss, but she end up kiss Hana back. After that,they part away and there's clearly a string of saliva connect between their lips.

Tama:What was that all about, Hana-chan?

Hana:Mou, Tama-chan, Can't you realize it?

Tama:I-If you do this, I'll fall in love deeper with you.

Hana:Tama-chan it's you.

Tama:Huh?!

Hana:I love you, Tama-cha.

Tama:B-But you s-said that you love..

Hana:Yes, I said that i love someone, but did I said that I don't love you?

Tama:By do you mean by love, is it like a friend love or more than that type of love?

Hana:Of course I love you more than friend, if not I wouldn't kiss you right?

Tama:S-So that mean...

Hana took a deep breath and she clear her head and then..

Hana: I love you, Momochi Tamate, would you be my girlfriend?

Tama:Of course I want!

Hana and Tama hug each other and kiss again. They part away, it's not last long but it's the sweetest kiss.

Hana:So what we're going to do now,Tama-chan.

Tama: Let's head back to the classroom before they worry about us.

Hana:So let's go, Tama-chan.

Tama:Hana-chan.

Hana:Wha is it Tama-chan?

Tama:C-Can we hold hand?

Hana:Of course we can.

They go back to their classroom hand by hand. Tama is the one who is overjoy now. Now she and Hana had be closer than a normal friends.

At the class,Hana and Tama arrive and when they enter the classroom, Kamuri and Eiko already at Hana's desk waiting for them.

Eiko:So? How it go?

Hana Tama:W-What?

Eiko Kamuri:The confession.

The new couple is blushing, but Tama isn't shy like Hana is and she just smile and don't want to hide it.

Tama:It went well,of course!

Hana:T-Tama-chan, don't say it to loud.

Tama:Why? Instead I want to tell everyone that I have a cute girlfriend.

Hana:M-Mou. Tama-chan.

Tama:And also..

Tama grab Hana's shoulder and is closer the distance between their face, and Tama didn't hesitate to kiss Hana on the lips in front of Eiko and Kamuri. After a few seconds they part away,still cuddling.

Tama:I want to tell everyone that you're mine and will only be mine.

Hana:Tama-chan

Eiko:Umm,I don't want to disturb your romantic atmosphere but...

Kamuri:Everyone is watching.

Both Hana and Tama turn around and see all of their are watching them with shock look on their face. Hana want to dig a hole and bury herself in it but suddenly she felt Tama hand is grabbing her own.

Tama: Listen everyone! From now on,me and Hana are a couple!

Hana:T-T-T-Tama-chan.

All of the classroom: Congratulations! You two!

All of the their classmates are clapping and cheering for them.

Hana:Thank you,Tama-chan.

Tama: It's okay,Hana-chan.

Tama kiss Hana one more time and this time on the cheek, but Hana didn't bother to cover it from their classmates, because she really love Tama,and she wouldn't fall in love other than that girl.

Tama:I love you,Hana-chan

Hana:I love you too,Tama-chan.

Narrator: That's the end.

Tama:Eehh. To short, I wanted to be lovey-dovey with Hana-chan more.

Narrator: Next time okay, Tama?

Tama: Okay,Okay.

Hana: That's right Tama,we can be lovey-dovey when we alone.

Tama:Oooohh! so next time then.

Narrators:Thanks Hana.

Hana:Eh?Why?

Narrator:You just give another idea for the next story.

Hana:W-W-W-What do you mean?

Narrator: It's a secret,then see you guys next time for the continuation for this story.

Hana Tama: Review and comment guys!!


End file.
